


Camgirl Cutie

by rjgansta1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Camgirl, Gen, Masturbation, Solo, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjgansta1/pseuds/rjgansta1
Summary: A series of "oneshots" in the form of an excited French camgirl and her streams.
Kudos: 5





	1. 10/20/18 - Claire's First Stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Claire primarily speaks French, English translations will be in parenthesis.

**INT**.** \- CLAIRE'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - NIGHT**

_Somewhere in France a girl, Claire, is setting up her room somewhat in a hurried manner._

_Claire is a girl in her mid-twenties about 5'5" with an almost hourglass figure with wide hips and slightly thick thighs but enough to be noticeable, especially with her thickness expressed by her pink and white panties along with her light pink thigh-high socks. Her C-cup breatsts are only covered by her light blue and white star themed shirt. Going along with her shirt is her light gray hair that flows down to the middle of her back, her almost pale skin and her warm blue eyes which complete what would be considered "cute" in several standards._

_Claire's room shares her outfit, with the room being almost dream themed and the same colors as her outfit. The furniture is the same as any average room with a bed, tv, etc. However, her computer seems like the most complex yet important part of her room. Also sharing the same theme but has a setup that would rival most gaming youtubers._

_After Claire sets up her room, she sits by the computer and logs on to an adult webcam site. After preparing her camera, Claire goes live. A minute later, five viewers show up to her stream, surprising Claire._

Claire: Oh mon! B-Bonjour à tous. Je suis vraiment nerveux alors soyez gentil! (**_Oh my! H-Hello everyone. I'm really nervous so please be nice!_**)

_After Claire talks, comments in both French and English fill the chat showing both supportive and sexual messages._

Claire: Je suis désolé, mon anglais n'est pas si bon. (_**I'm sorry, my english is not so good.**)_

_The chat shows more of the same messages while introducing themselves. Claire gasps._

Claire: Oh, attends, j'ai oublié de me présenter! Mon nom est Claire. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance! (_**Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself! my name is Claire. It's really nice to meet you all!**)_

_The chat comes to life as more viewers show up, enough for Claire to start getting tips. One user who tipped also had a request saying "plz show boobs". _ _Claire looks over at the request._

Claire: Qu'est-ce que c'est ça? plz... show... boobs? Oh! Mes seins! (**_What's this? plz... show... boobs? Oh! My boobs!_**)

_Claire slowly takes off her shirt, revealing her C-cup breasts. The chat compliments Claire's boobs as she plays with her nipples, hardening them in the process and causing her to lightly giggle. Said giggle causes the chat to flood with comments about how cute Claire is. As Claire plays with her breasts, her breath gets slightly deeper and her panties tighten in response to her stimulation._

Claire: Cela m'excite vraiment! (**_This is getting me really excited!_**)

_The chat goes wild as Claire keeps rubbing her nipples while fidgeting in her seat. After a few seconds, Claire gets out of her seat and reveals her panties._

Claire: Ceux-ci deviennent vraiment serrés. J'espère que vous m'aimez toujours. (_**These are getting really tight. I hope you guys still like me**._)

_Claire nervously but slowly takes off her panties, revealing a throbbing 6-inch cock and a set of balls instead of a wet pussy. The reveal causes the chat to go even wilder with positive messages such as "now she's even cuter", "even her dick is cute", and "show butt". Claire sits down and squeals happily at the messages._

Claire: Je suis content que vous m'aimiez bien! Mais je pense que nous pouvons tous convenir qu'il est temps de se défouler. (**_I'm glad you guys like me! But I think we can all agree that it's time to let off some steam._**)

_Claire puts her left hand on her dick and rubbing the head of her member with the tip of her thumb. She moans as shortly after, she starts slowly stroking her dick, pre-cum already dripping out in the process. Claire moans as she starts to feel the pre-cum on her hand spreading around her cock._

Claire: Je n'ai jamais été aussi près de jouir aussi vite! (**_I've never been so close to cumming so quickly!_**)

_As she gets closer to her orgasm, Claire starts stroking faster, breathing heavily and moaning louder. The chat is flooded with messages as more and more tips are given. Claire lets out one last loud surprised moan as her dick shoots out thick load after thick load of cum all over herself and her desk. One load even hits the camera but not hard enough to knock it down. After her cumshots, Claire looks at the camera and licks the cum off of it. She shows her cum covered tongue to the camera for a few seconds before swallowing it._

Claire: J'espère que vous avez tous aimé mon premier flux! Merci d'être si gentil et de regarder! S'il vous plaît revenir la prochaine fois! (**_I hope you all liked my first stream! Thanks for being so kind and watching! Please come back next time!_**)

_As the stream counts down to ending, Claire uses her hands to make a heart, covered in cum with a spurting cock. A few seconds after, the stream officially ends._


	2. 10/26/18 - Claire's Dildo

**INT.** ** \- CLAIRE'S BEDROOM - EVENING**

_With the sunset shining in her room, Claire is sitting by her computer wearing nothing but a pair of light blue high-high socks that go along with her eye color. To her left, on her desk, is an 8-inch dildo and a bottle of lube._

_After preparing herself, Claire turns on the stream and immediately sees at least thirty users already in the chat._

Claire: B-Bonjour à tous! Je suis tellement content que tu sois venu me revoir. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une surprise pour vous tous! (_**H-Hello everyone! I'm so glad you came to see me again. Today I have a surprise for all of you!**_)

_Claire brings out the dildo and the lube and shows it to the viewers, causing the chat to flood the message board. Claire giggles looking at the messages._

Claire: Je suis content que vous l'aimiez tous. Pour être honnête, je suis excité pour ça aussi! (_**I'm glad you all like it. To be honest, I've been excited for this too!**_)

_Claire sits the dildo in front of her as she gives it a few strokes. After the strokes she gives the "dick" several kisses all over and starts licking the head of the dildo, all while giving the camera an innocent yet sultry look. After a few licks, Claire begins to suck the head of the dick as more viewers arrive with tips. Claire lets out light muffled moans as she slowly puts more of the dildo in her mouth. Soon enough Claire is deepthroating the fake dick while keeping an eye on the messages. A minute later, Claire takes the "cock" out of her mouth, breathing heavily and lightly moaning._

Claire: Je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin de cette chose en moi maintenant! (_**I'm sorry, but I need this thing in me right now!**_)

_Claire gets up out of her chair, inadvertently revealing her dripping cock, and puts the dildo on the chair to line it up with her ass. She then grabs the lube and pours some on her hand before giving the dildo a few more strokes. After the strokes, Claire positions her ass on top of the dildo before slowly sitting down on it. Claire lets out a loud moan as she is fully seated on the fake dick._

Claire: J'ai besoin d'une minute mignonnes, si je bouge je pourrais cum trop tôt! (_**I need a minute cuties, if I move I might cum too early!**_)

_As more viewers show up with tips, Claire starts moving up and down, riding the dildo while grabbing the arms of her chair, moaning every time she goes down deep. Deep into her riding, Claire starts playing with her breasts and starts going faster. She suddenly stops when a loud distant sound of a closing door is heard._

Claire: Oh merde, c'est mon colocataire! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter, je suis trop proche! (_**Oh shit, that's my roommate! I'm not gonna stop though, I'm too close!**_)

_Claire starts going even faster as her dick starts twitching and throbbing even more before Claire fully sits on the dildo and shoots several loads of thick cum all over herself, a couple landing on her face. After she cums, Claire gets up, takes the dildo out of her ass and sits it to the side of her desk. _

Claire: Désolé mesdames, je resterais plus longtemps mais ... vous savez pourquoi. Au revoir! (_**Sorry cuties, I would stay longer but... you guys know why. Bye!**_)

_Claire blows a kiss to the camera and waves before hurriedly turning off the stream._


End file.
